


Lilacs On Your Windowsill

by CultureQueen



Series: Floriography [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Budding Romance, Deaf Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They like each other can't you tell????, please tell me you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/pseuds/CultureQueen
Summary: “Beethoven’s Piano Sonata no. 29 in B-flat major,” other boy responded, his answer more rapid. It was comfortable for him this way, signing in his native language. Jisung had no complaints; he did whatever he could to make him happy.“Isn’t that supposed to be super hard?”“I’m a child prodigy and musical genius. Do you really not have faith in me?”





	Lilacs On Your Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Anything pertaining to sign language and flashbacks are in italics

The large crowd of students filtered the hallways, filling the space with noise as they left the classrooms and flooded the quad. The young man, such a quiet one he was, took in the sights as he carefully put in his earbuds. 

Several girls carelessly swinging their pointe shoes, chewing gum and laughing loudly. Students navigating between their peers, carrying their large drawing pads. A young man was trying his hardest to carry his cello across campus. 

Park Jisung; captivating introvert, two-year insomniac, and dancer extraordinaire. He mostly kept to himself, preferring to blend into the background and avoid the hustle and bustle that came with going to a school filled with gifted and artistic individuals. He's an immaculate performer and gave it his all with every class, practice, and performance. However, outside of the stage, he only opened up to one person. 

The trek to the music building was a long one, but definitely worth it. His excitement made him pick up the pace, gracefully carrying his tall frame to his destination. He didn’t want to be late. 

Technically, he wasn’t supposed to be here. Private lessons and practices for the music students were taking place and his presence would be considered a “disruption” to the primary students of the facility. He didn’t really care though and always rolled his eyes at the office clerk that glared at him. 

Jisung’s long legs brought him to the piano room and he stood just outside the door, mesmerized by the sound of the piano being played. He took a deep breath and walked in, smiling at the person playing. The other individual didn’t turn to see who was walking in; only continued to play. He didn’t even acknowledge Jisung’s presence until he finished playing the piece, grinning brightly as he sat down. 

_ “What are you working on this time” _ , Jisung asked, moving his hands. He was still a little shaky with his CSL and hoped that he got it right. 

_ “Beethoven’s Piano Sonata no. 29 in B-flat major,” _ other boy responded, his answer more rapid. It was comfortable for him this way, signing in his native language. Jisung had no complaints; he did whatever he could to make him happy. 

_ “Isn’t that supposed to be super hard?” _

_ “I’m a child prodigy and musical genius. Do you really not have faith in me?” _ The boy giggled, playfully slapping Jisung’s leg. 

_ “Me? Lacking faith in the one and only Zhong Chenle? Highly unlikely.” _ Jisung blushed a little and pretended to put his focus on the sheet music. He didn’t understand any of it and knew his counterpart could see right through him. It was completely foreign to him, reminding him of his venture into learning Chenle’s native language. 

+++

_ “So there’s this guy…” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “And he’s very talented, super nice, really uh…” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Pretty? Is it okay to call a guy pretty?” _

_ “I suppose if you want to. It’s the 21st century, I highly doubt anyone really cares.” _

_ “Cool. So yeah, there’s this guy and he’s great but there’s a problem.” _

_ “And the problem is?” _

_ “He’s uh, he’s deaf.” _

_ Jaemin stopped watering the roses and turned to look at Jisung’s flustered face. The younger boy was standing there awkwardly, looking one breath away from vomiting.  _

_ “How is that a problem? Your father is deaf.” _

_ “He’s from China and isn’t exactly fluent in KSL so communication is sort of lacking. Him being deaf isn't the problem itself; it's the fact that I can't talk to him that is.” _

_ "You probably should've worded that better." _

_ "Yeah..." _

_ “Have you tried learning CSL?” _

_ “I...no I haven’t.” _

_ “Why don’t you go do that kid.” _

_ Jaemin turned back to his flowers, slightly shaking his head. It was cute that his little cousin had a crush, quite cute indeed. But sometimes Jisung needed a little push in the right direction.  _

_ “And while you’re at it, bring him some flowers.” _

+++

Chenle was Jisung’s first friend entering college and possibly his first crush. He was enamored with the older boy, had been ever since he heard him play the piano during a campus-wide winter recital. It was pure luck that they ended up meeting and became friends. They were a very unlikely pair but in the end, it all made sense. 

The older boy gently turned Jisung’s head back in his direction and smiled sweetly at him. 

_ “I have something for you.”  _ He pointed in the direction of the large bay window in the practice room.

Sitting prettily on the windowsill was a plethora of white lilacs, each bundle tied together with a cobalt blue ribbon. Jisung was so wrapped up in seeing Chenle that he didn't notice they were there. He also wasn’t sure how he was going to carry all of it back to his dorm but was nonetheless touched by the gesture. 

Even if he wasn’t exactly sure what it was for. 

_ “I didn’t have anything to give you after your dance recital last week and I felt bad so I bought all of these,”  _ Chenle signed. 

_ “You didn’t have to.” _

_ “No. But I wanted to.”  _

They really were gorgeous flowers. Even prettier than the roses Jaemin let him cut to give to Chenle months ago. He sometimes wondered what the older man was up to; if he ever made his relationship with that artist official. 

_ “Do you not like them”, _ Chenle asked, slightly panicking. 

_ “Of course I do, they’re lovely. I appreciate them very much.”  _

Chenle nodded and began playing with a ring on his finger, blushing just a little. Jisung took the hand that housed the ring and held it, feeling his own cheeks burn a little. Chenle glanced up and relaxed under Jisung’s calm gaze. The younger boy tilted his head in the direction of the piano. 

They sat there shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the beautiful music that Chenle played. 

  
  
  
  


_ White Lilac: Family - Oleaceae, Genus - Syringa. Symbolizes purity and youthful innocence.  _

**Author's Note:**

> -here's another part to this plant series  
> -But it's fluffy and cute and not sad because I had to include something happy  
> -And yes there are deaf piano players (i.e. Beethoven). It's also possible because many deaf musicians use the vibrations they feel from the instrument to play in conjunction with their knowledge of sheet music. I suck at explaining things but there are books and articles that relate to this topic and can provide a better explanation than I can.   
> -KSL (Korean Sign Language) and CSL (Chinese Sign Language)  
> -I also hope that it's understood that they go to a visual and performing arts school  
> -Jaemin's blurb is a reference to the first tiny fic of this series  
> -I think that's everything  
> -Leave a comment or two :)


End file.
